Revolution
by AddictedPenguin
Summary: When Haruna finds out that her brother is back at Teikoku working together with the Fifth Sector, she has some questions for him. But when she wants to confront him, it's not her brother but Sakuma she has to face, and it doesn't go that smoothly as she expected it to be.


The sound of her heels echoes against the high, blank walls of the hall.  
It's cold and empty now that the lessons have started again.  
She rushes to his office, gets lost nearly three times in the huge building but eventually she sees his name on a large, wooden door.

"Kidou Yuuto"

She takes a deep breath before she knocks on the door. No answer. She stares in surprise at the closed door, what should she do now.

"He's not in his office." Says a vague common voice.  
She turns around and sees a man standing in the doorway of a smaller office. "S-Sakuma-san!"  
"It has been a while, Otonashi-san." He opens the door of his own office for her. "Shall we?" Haruna nods and hurries inside.

"Take a seat." But Haruna shakes her head. "No, I'm fine like this." Sakuma quirks a brow but smiles gently as he notices how nervous the blue haired woman is. 'As you wish, what brings you here, Otonashi-san? I assume you are here for your brother, but as his secretary I might be able to help you." He smiles and turns his face away from her. "Coffee?"

Haruna clenches her fists tight together. "I just want to know…Why?" She starts.  
"You should be more specific there."  
"I want to understand! First Nii-san is playing in Italy and now you are both back here, at _Teikoku_!"  
Sakuma makes coffee for himself when Haruna doesn't answer his question.  
"Why Sakuma! I thought you were done with that kind of soccer?"

Sakuma leans against his desk and takes a sip of his coffee, he slowly puts the cup down beside him before he answers. "There is nothing wrong with returning to your old school after so many years, is it, Otonashi-san?" A small smile appears on his lips as he speaks.

"But why Teikoku? I thought that after everything we've been through we could leave this all behind! You two swore that you would never go back to that kind of soccer—"  
"You keep repeating 'that kind or soccer' but have you seen our plays, Otonashi-san?"  
Haruna blinks in surprise and shakes her head, trying to remember if Sakuma was always this calm. "But why, why the Fifth Sector? Nii-san should understand—"  
"The Fifth Sector," He interrupts, slightly raising his voice. "has nothing to do with our plays, what we teach here is Teikoku's soccer, we play it strict and obey the rules." He continues, lowering his voice again. "Soccer needs to be managed, free soccer, Raimon's soccer, is wrong."

Haruna's eyes are filled with disbelieve, she shakes her head again, refusing to believe this are her brother's intentions too. "Where's Nii-san? I need to talk with him!"  
"I am afraid that is not possible right now." "Sakuma-san! He is my _brother_, I have the right to see him!" Haruna clenches her fists again.  
"Your brother is a busy man, I am sorry," Sakuma stands up again. "I am just following orders."

Haruna looks him right in the eye for a moment and then angrily turns around. 'I'll look for him myself!' She says and rushes out of the office.  
"Otonashi-san!" He calls after her. "Haruna!"  
But she doesn't listen and keeps running.

The big gray walls seem to be even higher and every new hall looks exactly the same. Countless, closed doors and barely windows.

She stops for a moment to catch her breath, desperate, how will she ever find her brother in this labyrinth that reminds her more of a prison than a school.  
Then suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder, she shrieks in surprise but a second hand covers her mouth. The hand that was resting on her shoulder wraps around her waist and she's been pulled closer to the man behind her.

"Hush, Otonashi-san, we don't run or scream in Teikoku's hallways." Somehow, his voice calms her and she nods as a sign for Sakuma that he can let go of her now.

"I just want to know what is going on!" Her voice sounds now like she's on the edge of crying, also because she is still trying to catch her breath again. "Why is he doing this? Free soccer, playing the way you want, _he_ of all people should understand that you cannot control soccer!"

"Revolution." He says suddenly.

"W-What..?"

Sakuma waits before he answers, like he's considering something, maybe hesitating.  
"Teikoku, no, _we_ are part of a revolution against the Fifth Sector."

"What is this? Why didn't you—"  
"I am sorry Haruna, I shouldn't tell you this." He is speaking faster now, almost scared as he looks around, when he sees that there's no-one but them he leans in closer to her face. "We can't talk freely here, meet me tomorrow, The Steel Tower Plaza."

Haruna can't suppress a nervous chuckle, it almost sounds like they are arranging something like a secret date. Sakuma notices it too and he smiles more relaxed now. "Send me a text message when you're free, I'll think of an excuse to tell your brother."

"Why aren't you telling him about this?" Sakuma places a finger over her lips. "Like I said, we can't talk here, because you never know who might be listening."

Sakuma is close, very close, too close, his dark orange eye is strict but friendly, he smells nice, a perfume and something she can't place but it makes her feel comfortable. Haruna feels that her cheeks are turning a light shade of red, he is a friend of her brother, she shouldn't think about him like this!

"I-I understand." She manages the bring out.

He stands up straight again and glances at the end of the hall, there's a tall guy looking at them. Haruna is a bit frightened when he heads in their direction, but Sakuma seems to be calm as usual.

"Kidou-Sousei has the wish to see you." He now turns his face to Haruna, like he just noticed there is standing someone next to his trainer. "What is she doing here?"  
Haruna, who is slightly indignant and offended because of the student's attitude towards her, opens her mouth to say something but Sakuma speaks before she has the chance to.  
"A bit more respect for your Commander's sister, Mikado." Sakuma looks at Haruna and smiles. "My apologies for our Captain, he forgets his place sometimes."

The Teikoku captain bows but his expression doesn't change. "I apologise."

"Come," Sakuma puts his hand on Mikado's back. "I think you can find the exit by yourself, Otonashi-san?" She nods as respond, although she already forgot which direction she came from.

"Then if you'll excuse us now, we can't let the Commander wait." He lightly pushes Mikado so he starts walking. "It was good to see you again, Otonashi-san."

Haruna stares at them as they walk away, surprised to see that Sakuma glances at her over his shoulder. He smiles briefly and puts his finger on his lips before they disappear.

"Revolution, heh." She says softly. Tomorrow, she'll know more.  
But first, she has to find her way to the exit.

* * *

**Yaoi and Kdfd are on my mind all day but I never find anything worthy enough to publish here.**

**But this is my second story and again it is something completely straight.  
**

**I can't read Japanese at all so I have to use my imagination and that's where I get my inspiration.  
Also this one is based on something I saw on Pixiv, all the credits go to the amazing artist and if you're interested here's the link:  
member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=22826583**

**My computer crashed a couple of months ago and I lost ****_all _****my stories and with that my motivation to write as well, but I'll try to be active again.**

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Angel**


End file.
